The invention relates to a machine intended for cutting transversely, along a straight or broken line, a band material adapted to be fed parallel to its length.
Machines of this type are already known, particularly from U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,207,019 and 3,762,259 and French Pat. No. 1,421,910, comprising on the one hand a plane horizontal surface upon which the band material to be cut transversely can be fed, and on the other hand, a train transverse to said band material, mounted rotatably about a vertical axis centered relative thereto and carrying a cutting system executing a reciprocating movement.
In all these known devices, the feed of the band is effected by an endless conveyor upon which it rests. As a result, these devices can equally well treat sheet materials and continuous band materials. However, due to the relative slip which inevitably occurs between the band and the endless conveyor upon which it rests, and by virtue of which it is fed, these known devices are not adapted for cutting out highly accurate pieces from a band coming directly from a reel, so that it is difficult for them to be completely automated and, for example, integrated in an automated production process of the CAD-type (computer-assisted design).
The aim of the invention is to overcome this disadvantage, and it relates to a fully automated cutting machine, the automation of which can be effected by a numerical control system, and which can be integrated into an automated production process, said machine treating directly a band unwound from a reel.